Campfires
by FandomQueen713
Summary: This is basically my idea on what happened the night before Percy disappeared to the Roman camp. It's basically a short Percabeth fluff...Enjoy!


**Hi, it's FandomQueen713 here again! This story is rated K - T, so I rated it T just in case! This will be entirely Annabeth's POV so enjoy that! It is basically what happened before TLH, the night before Percy disappeared and got taken by Hera.**

 **Disclaimer: As Rick Riordan owns all characters, and my writing is clearly not Rick Riordan quality, I own none of the characters...**

Annabeth had never had a better time than after The Second Titan War. She got to spend time with her friends, and especially her boyfriend, the seaweed brain himself, Percy Jackson.

Right now, the two of them were curled up beside each other on the beach. The sky was dark, and the water was calm as it slowly swirled and light waves crashed against shore. Percy had hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist as they sat there, and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder. While it was certainly past curfew, the harpies wouldn't bother them. There were certain privileges about being the Heroes of Olympus, after all.

That got Annabeth thinking about Luke Castellan. Although months had past since then, the loss was still fresh in her mind.

"Thinking about Luke?" Percy said, loosening his grip on her slightly.

"How'd you know?" Annabeth asked, after giving a brief nod.

Percy smirked. "I would think that after being best friends with someone for five years, I'd know them pretty well." After a pause, he added,"nothing I should worry about, right, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth lifted her head slightly from Percy's shoulder, sensing the seriousness of the upcoming talk. "Percy, I told you. I love Luke as a brother but nothing more. It's you that I lo-" Annabeth cut herself off before speaking those words to soon, but Percy got the gist, for once.

He threw his head backwards in a hearty laugh, full of free happiness, which was a not very common thing during the war, but now, it came far more often. "I am very lovable, aren't I, Annie?" Percy said cockily, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said in a jokingly angry tone as their conversation lost all seriousness. That's what she loved about Percy, he could make even the darkest things brighter.

" _Not that I love him, of course."_ Annabeth told herself. She punched Percy in the arm, then instantly regretted it. "Stupid Achilles' Curse!" Annabeth muttered, and Percy grinned.

"Oh, you love it..."

Annabeth smirked. "Maybe just a bit...but only because you can now occasionally beat me in a fight."

Percy clasped his hands above his heart, acting hurt. "Ouch, Owl Face, you wounded me!" Annabeth smiled at his immaturity.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips brushed for a brief moment before Percy put a bit more pressure. Annabeth tangled her fingers into his wild raven black hair, and she forgot all about Luke. All Annabeth could think was that she couldn't remember a time they were happier.

Percy broke away first, but left his hands at her waist. He grinned, his cheeks flushed in the moonlight. "Come on, Annie. Let's go back to our cabins." Annabeth pouted, but followed him.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. As they passed the empty, unlit campfire area, Percy paused, then sat down. Annabeth, curious, joined him, and Percy smiled sadly.

"You know, the only reason I ever liked the campfire was because I felt it connected me to the other campers. But after the Titan War, I feel like it connects me to Zoe, Bianca, Ethan, Luke, and so many other demigods we lost." Percy turned his sea green eyes soarkling with emotions towards emotions as he pulled her towards him. "But Wise Girl...most of all, it's what connects me to you when you're not around."

Annabeth gave a sad smile, and buried her face into his shoulder. She whispered quietly. "From now on, Seaweed Brain, I will remember you every time I look at this fire. But to be honest, no matter what I'd look at, I would remember you." Percy gave a genuine lopsided smile, and he leaned forward and pulled her in for a short but sweet kiss.

Annabeth stood up, and playfully held out her hand. Percy took it graciously, and they interlocked their arms, heading towards Cabin 6, the Athena cabin.

"Wise Girl, bye..." Percy said, slightly awkwardly.

Anabsth didn't head inside. She felt a bit of uncertainty, and had the urge to suddenly blurt out something. So she did. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? Promise?" It made her feel a bit needy, which Annabeth hated, but if it was Percy, she depended on, it was understandable. So many people depended on Percy, it was unbelievable.

Percy bent his head down to meat her eyes. "Annabeth, we are always together. Remember? I denied immortality for you. Trust me when I say I wouldn't leave you for no good reason."

Annabeth nodded, and then in her tiptoes, pecked Percy on the lips, before slipping into her cabin. She watched as Percy walked into the Poseidon cabin, and saw the light flicker off.

She couldn't unfeel the unease she had. For whatever reason, Annabeth felt like that was her last kiss with Percy, but at the same time, she felt his words were true. Annabeth usually had a pretty good sense of things, and she felt concerned. But she comforted herself with the thought that the campfire would always be a connection to Percy.

She drifted off to a sleep full of dreams about her Kelp Head, as if comforting her for what would come next.

The next morning, Percy Jackson had disappeared. Annabeth desperately searched for him, positive that he would never leave her, never losing hope. She avoided all her friends, for fear they would convince her to move on- and Annabeth could never move on from Percy. Every time she saw anything, she was reminded of him.

Annabeth spent days desperately seeking him, with little food and less sleep. The only time she ever took a break was to look at the campfire and think of memories of Percy.

When the quest for the new campers, Jason, Leo, and Piper came, Annabeth felt a memory of the trio with Percy and Grover.

Yet Annabeth never gave up..and weeks later when Jason told her that Percy was at a Roman camp?

It was all Annabeth could do to just take off throughout western America, searching for her Seaweed Brain. searching for her other half.

Searching for Percy Jackson.

But Annabeth survived the remaining months-barely, just reminding herself that even the gods couldn't tear Percy and Annabeth's love apart. Or so she hoped every night as she gazed at the campfire...

 **Aww...I had no idea how this would turn out, but oh well. I hope it ended up okay! Or was a short Percabeth fluff that I enjoyed writing, so I really hope you liked it.**

 **If you did or didn't, don't hesitate to review! I'm perfectly fine with criticism as long as it is constructive. Please favorite, follow, review...whatever! **

**~FandomQueen713**


End file.
